Moving In
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Edd's parents decide they want to go on a full, around the world trip. Not thinking Edd can take care of himself, they make sure Edd has a place to stay that is safe while their gone. Across the street, the parent's of a certain red head agree to take him in. How will Edd cope with the fact that for the next few months, he'll be saying with his middle school bully, Kevin?
1. Moving In

**A/N: Hey everyone, for those who don't know me, I've written a few stories here that are M rated. It's nice to meet you. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and please leave a review. Thanks for checking this story out.**

_Moving In_

Edd blinked at his parents in confusion, he then smiled nervously. "My apologizes, but could you possibly repeat yourself again mother?" He asked politely, leaning in slightly so he could make sure he heard right.

Elizabeth, Double D's mother, smiled at him and took his hands gracefully. Your father and I are taking a round the world trip." She explained as her matching blue eyes stared into his. "During the few months we are gone, we asked the Barr family across the street if they would allow you to stay with them." She grinned and gave his hands a squeeze.

Edd nodded slowly, that was what he thought he heard the first time. He was used to them leaving; they'd be gone for a week or so before coming back. Never had they planned a trip like this, but did they really think he couldn't take care of himself? "I'm 17 years old mother… I can stay here, I shouldn't have to bother neighbors we don't really know."

Howard, Edd's father, chuckled. "Oh, we know them. We went to college together and they eagerly agreed to it. So pack up some clothes Eddward and get ready." He ordered, his voice stern but not mean. "We don't want you to be alone in case something serious happens."

Elizabeth nodded and pulled Edd into a breath stealing hug. "What if someone breaks in and kidnaps my poor little baby?" She asked as squeezed him tighter. "I won't let that happen though. So go on, do as your father ordered." She then ordered him.

Edd nodded slowly and stood, "Yes…" He then turned on his heel and rushed up the stairs. Grabbing a suitcase, he began placing well folded clothing into the case. Biting his lip, he looked around. He couldn't believe his parents were forcing him to live with a family he wasn't aware of. "Barr…" He mumbled the last name, trying to remember why it seemed so familiar. Shrugging it off, he picked up Jim. "I couldn't possibly leave my cactus here…" He then looked at his ant farm. Should he bring it too? What if the family had a little boy or girl and they accidently broke the case.

He imagined the small ants crawling around; getting killed by pesticides and even worse, shoes crushing them. He shuddered, he'd leave that here. He could always come back to check on them later. Grabbing his suitcase with one hand and his cactus in the other, he headed back down stairs. "I-I'm ready to go…" He mumbled, not wanting to leave his well known home.

The two parents stood and led him outside. Walking across the street, Elizabeth smiled as she pressed the doorbell. The chime rung through the air, causing Howard to smile along. "Oh Eddward, you'll love it here. I'm sure of it." Elizabeth promised. "We'll make sure to call you and send you post cards. If it weren't for your school work, we'd take you with us." She sighed.

The door opened and a thin, ginger haired woman appeared. Her green eyes scanned the three before a large smile broke through her expression. "Sweetie! The Vincent's are here!" She called and moved aside so they could come in. "Come on in! It's cold out there; don't want you getting sick before this trip of yours."

Edd blushed and held his hand out, "I'm Eddward." He introduced shyly as his parents walked inside. Shaking her hand, his face reddened as she giggled. "Thank you for allowing me to stay."

The woman smiled and nodded, "Oh it's perfectly fine. You can call me Ally. We have a son around your age, I'm sure you know each other from your school." She explained as she closed the door behind him. "He actually got home from practice a bit ago."

Edd nodded slowly, so someone he knew lived here? Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

"Kevin dear! Come meet Eddward, he's going to be staying here with us!" She hollered, not noticing Edd suddenly go stiff. Hearing footsteps, she smiled at Kevin. "You cleaned the guest room right? Will you take him there so he can put away his things?" She asked.

Edd stared wide eyed at Kevin who only looked annoyed. He was suppose to be a genius, how had he not realized this sooner? Kevin, the bully of his middle school years lived right across from him. His last name was Barr. What had his parents been _thinking?_ He swallowed hard, hugging Jim closer to him, ignoring the poking against his chest.

Kevin smiled at his mother as he explained that he made sure to do as she asked. His eyes then narrowed at Edd, "Are you coming or not? I don't have all day, I have homework to do." He huffed.

Ally gasped lightly, "Elizabeth told me how smart you are Edd, maybe you can help my son get his grades up." She said excited, not noticing Kevin's embarrassed face.

"Hurry up Dork or you can sleep on the couch." Kevin huffed before rushing upstairs, grumbling under his breath about not needing help.

Edd thanked the woman once more before rushing up the stairs as fast as he could. Noticing Kevin leaning against the door, Edd paused to catch his breath. He wasn't a very athletic person so doing such simple actions like this always wore him out.

Kevin grunted softly and opened the door, stepping inside, he crossed his arms. "Just because my mother invited you here doesn't mean you're welcome." He huffed, glaring at the wall.

Edd blushed lightly, nodding as he set his suitcase on the bed; he set Jim down on the dresser.

"You brought a fucking cactus with you?" Kevin asked with a frown. "How strange are you?"

Edd winced at the language and gave a small shrug. So far, he wasn't enjoying his time at the Barr's. How was he going to survive these next few months here?

Kevin walked over to him and lightly pushed him on the bed with the same frown he wore since he first saw Edd today. "We have rules Dork. No going into my room, no matter what. I don't want your dweebness affecting it. I take my showers at nine every night. Don't be in the bathroom." He continued naming off pointless rules that would affect him on his fingers. He then suddenly grabbed Edd by the collar of his sweater. "And the number one rule is, do not let anyone know that you are staying here. Don't even tell your dumb ass friends." He hissed before dropping the terrified Edd. "I refuse to have my reputation at risk just because my parents are nice." He then smirked, "I doubt you'll last a week here." Turning on his heel, he left the room.

Edd blinked, not sure on what just happened. "…Thank you?" He squeaked out before standing. He made his way downstairs as he wished to bid a farewell to his parents. Giving his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek, he gave his father the usual hand shake. Watching them leave, his chest tightened. Looking at Ally, he smiled weakly.

Kevin was right, he wasn't going to last a week here. The red head would have had to kill him by then.

**A/N 0u0 You like? I like :D Should I continue this or no? Tell me in a review. Thanks so much for reading and yeah. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	2. Creep

**A/N: Sorry for the late update everyone, but it's here! Woot! Enjoy! Review! Thanks for reading!**

_Creep_

Edd looked into the mirror that was attached to the dresser. His eyes scanned the light purple sweater he was wearing before looking up at his messy hair. Kevin's mother had been gracious enough to allow him to take a shower this morning, but unfortunately, his hair was just as crazy as usual. Grabbing his brush, he brushed it down and the ends curled and flipped up. This is why he wore that hat of his. If anyone seen his hair, they'd probably tease him for the rest of his days. He couldn't have that. Sighing in defeat, he grabbed his hat and pulled it on.

Looking himself over once more, he opened the door and peaked out. Sighing softly, he shook his head. What was he worrying so much about? Kevin's parents were already awake down stairs and Kevin was probably still resting. He shouldn't have to be on edge, he needed to get used to this. He'd be here for a while, he'd better get used to it. Taking the stairs, he walked into the kitchen and smiled nervously.

He looked at a man who was reading the newspaper; he assumed this was his father. He hadn't met the man yesterday because apparently he worked nights. It amazed him that this man was up this early then. Holding his hand out, he easily introduced himself.

Kevin's father glanced at his hand and chuckled before low fiving him."Take a seat Edd. Allison is almost done with breakfast." He pointed to his wife who was currently cooking pancakes. He had a small smile that played on his lips as he watched his wife hum to herself as she did what she did every morning.

Edd looked down at his lightly stinging hand before taking a seat. He smiled at the sight. He didn't get to see this much with his parents so it was nice seeing it now. "It smells wonderful." He complemented shyly, eyes staring at the table cloth that seemed very interesting during this moment. It felt kind of strange though, Edd couldn't remember the last time he had someone else cook breakfast for him. Rather, he couldn't remember the last time he actually ate breakfast with someone.

He smiled when the woman placed a plate in front of him, thanking her kindness; he grabbed his fork and began eating. He heard a small yawn and looked around to find where the sound came from. Eyes stopping at a bare, freckled chest, his eyes drifted upward to see a very tired looking Kevin. He noticed how messy Kevin's red hair was, most likely bed head. It didn't take long for Edd's face to redden.

Kevin slowly made his way to an empty seat before slumping down. Yawning once more, he looked at his family before his eyes narrowed at Edd. Groaning, his head hit the table. He sighed softly, "Please tell me those are blueberry pancakes mom." He mumbled, his voice having little hope in it.

His mother smiled and placed a plate next to Kevin, "They always do honey. Now eat up and get ready before you're late to school." She ordered as she placed another plate next to her husband.

Edd swallowed hard, his hunger diminishing quickly. He glanced over at Kevin to see the other slowly eating his pancakes. His eyes wandered down, his eyes stopped at Kevin's chest. His heart beat picked up as he scanned each and every muscle visible. Swallowing hard, he then noticed the red haired trail leading towards the silver basketball shorts he was wearing.

"Why are you staring at me Dork?" Kevin asked with a frown, immediately breaking Edd's train of thoughts. He noticed Edd redden and huff softly, "Creep…"

Edd bit his lip and apologized softly, not really sure what else he should say. He had been caught staring, being classified as a "creep" was a rather true statement it seemed. He finished off one of the pancakes and drank the milk Kevin's mother had set out for him. He stood and apologized for wasting the other pancakes but explained he wasn't much of an eater. Giving her the plate, he rushed back to the guest room.

Closing the door, he rested his back against it as he tried to calm his breaths and clear his mind. What was that? Why on earth was he ogling Kevin? He was a male, that was a no no. Groaning, he walked over and picked up his messenger bag. Glancing at the clock, he sighed. If he left now, he could make it to Eddy's house to see the other two so they can walk together to school. Heading downstairs, he bid a farewell.

Kevin's mother stopped him. "You're leaving so soon? But the sun has only started rising…" She pointed out with a worried look. "You could always go to school with Kevin, I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you a ride to school." She said with a grin, ignoring her son cough on his milk, shocked at the idea. He then glared at Edd.

Edd noticed the glare and quickly shook his head. "N-No thank you. I usually leave this early. I'll see you all late. Have a great day." He said quickly before rushing out. He sighed when the cold morning air hit him. "What a unique family…" He sighed as he began making his way towards Eddy's. Kevin's number one rule about telling others about his situation popped up in his head. Pursing his lips, he sighed. He didn't have to tell Eddy or Ed that he was staying with the one guy Eddy hated the most. He groaned, that sounded pretty bad.

Stopping at Eddy's door, he knocked gently at the door. Immediately it opened and he was pulled in. He gasped softly at Eddy and sighed at his amused smirk. "Not funny Eddy. Were you waiting for me just to do that?" He asked, a huff passing his lips.

Eddy grinned and led him to his bedroom where Ed was already at. "Chill Sockhead, I was just screwing with you." He looked at Ed, "Come on Lumpy, we have school to walk to. Get off your ass and move it."

Edd shook his head, "Language Eddy. You should really cut that terrible habit." He suggested before getting pushed out of the door.

"Yeah yeah Double D, thanks for the advice." Eddy grumbled sarcastically before shoving Edd with one hand and dragging Ed with the other.

Edd smiled and turned at Eddy. "Let's enjoy this marvelous day of school shall we?" He asked, the doubtful thoughts from ever since his parents left disappeared as new thoughts about school flooded his mind. "Let's go learn!"

**A/N: So… What did you guys think? I'm going to try to make this a 10+ chapter story so hopefully everyone will stick around with me. Leave a review and tell me what you all think. Love you all so much! Goodnight! Or, good morning for some of you. Idk, it's 10ish where I am so yeah… **


	3. No Hat

**A/N: How's everyone doing? So, first off, let me thank you guys so much for the reviews. I love you guys so much! I want you all to enjoy this chapter. Thanks so much for reading.**

_No Hat_

Edd sighed softly as he poked his food with his fork. He rested his head against his propped up arm. This food didn't look too appealing; he shoved his fork inside of the mysterious meat. Sighing, he didn't even listen to Eddy talk about his new scam. Eyes finally leaving his tray, he looked around before the stopped at a certain red head. A blush slowly formed on his cheeks as he watched Kevin laugh and grin at something that had to be funny.

The image of a shirtless Kevin suddenly filled his mind and he quickly looked back down. His mouth went dry; his palms began to get sweaty. Why on earth was he thinking about that _again_? Every time he looked over at the ginger, that was the image that filled his mind.

"Sockhead, hello?" Eddy asked impatiently, his fingertips lightly tapping against the table. "What do you think about my scam? Are you in or not?" He asked once more, beginning to get impatient with the smarter one. "I need your brains Double D, you gotta be in here with us."

Ed smiled and nodded, not really understanding what the plan really was.

Edd shrugged and scooted his food over to Ed so he could have it. It would be more enjoyed by the other anyway. "Sure Eddy, I always am here." He stood up and hugged his bag to his body. "I'm going to get a start to English. I need to ask some questions to our teacher." He said before finally giving a smile. "See you two in a little bit." He bid the farewell before heading out of the noisy room. Stopping at his locker, he opened it and swapped his books out. Smiling, he looked at his reflection in his mirror. His cheeks were red; hopefully they'd die down soon.

He heard talking behind him, just a small group of girls passing by going who knows where. Edd closed his locker and headed towards his English class, silently opening the door. He noticed his teacher eating her lunch and sat down in his seat. Pulling out the things he needed for the period, he was grateful the woman didn't question him on why he decided to come early today.

Many minutes passed before the bell finally rang. Edd closed the book he had been reading as students began flooding in. Watching the other two Ed's slump down on either side of him, he smiled. "Hello again." He grinned, his thoughts about earlier already gone. Turning towards the teacher, he listened to the woman beginning to talk.

OoOoOoO

Edd looked up at the Barr's house and then at his own home. Sighing, he entered the home and smiled sheepishly at his parents. "H-Hello again." He greeted before going upstairs to his new room. Lying down in his bed, he sighed. "What a tiresome day it has been…" Sitting back up, he pulled his hat off and set it down on the dresser. Pulling his sweater off next, he got up and walked over to the basket Kevin's mother gave him. Dropping it in, he stripped out of everything else. Putting clean pajamas on, a small yawn escaped passed his lips. He knew a nap would ruin his sleeping schedule but he was too tired to find. Getting back in the bed, he covered himself up. Closing his eyes, he soon dozed off.

It wasn't until two hours later he felt the bed shake. Thinking it could possibly be an earthquake, he gasped and sat up. "What's happening?!" He asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He then noticed Kevin's smirk and gasped again. He grabbed the blanket and quickly covered his head with it. "What is it Kevin?" He asked weakly, his face growing red.

Kevin chuckled at the reaction, his foot that had been shaking the bed rested on the floor. "Mom told me to come get you. Dinners done." Grabbing the blanket, he easily tugged it away, "So get out of bed Dork." His eyes widened slightly when seeing how red Edd was, he frowned and looked away. "I'm sure she wouldn't care if you starved though." He huffed as he began making his way out of the room. Noticing Edd's hat on the dresser, he glanced back at Edd who was under the blankets again. Grabbing the hat, he vanished from the room towards his own.

Hearing the door shut, Edd peaked out from the blankets. Noticing Kevin was gone, a relieved sigh escaped. He couldn't believe Kevin saw him without his hat. He's probably telling everyone. Edd walked over to the mirror and groaned at his bed head. Reaching down to grab his hat, his eyes widened. "I know I put it right here!" He looked around, searching everywhere for his needed hat. He then frowned, "Kevin…." Biting his lip, he had a decision to make. He could either learn to live without a hat, possible just get his hair cut. Or, he could go try to get it back. Grabbing the back of his shirt, he pulled it over his head. Feeling the chilly air hit his back, he shuddered slightly. Pulling the door open, he peaked into the hallway. It was clear. Sneaking out, he looked at the three other doors. He knew one belonged to the bathroom.

Hearing loud music coming from one door, he nervously approached it. Another one of Kevin's rules; no going into Kevin's room. "Curses…" What's the worst that could happen? It wasn't like Kevin could kill him… right? Lifting his hand, he bit his lip as he knocked. "K-Kevin? Are you in here?"

The loud music came to a halt before the door was yanked open. Instead of glaring or yelling at him, Kevin held the door open. "Come in already."

Edd gaped at him, his face reddening. "Can't you put a shirt on?" He asked, his words quick as he stared at the outfit Kevin wore the previous night. He was too distracted to even think about mentioning that he should put clean pajamas on every day.

Kevin shrugged, "We're both guy's, I think it'll be just fine. Now hurry the hell up." He frowned.

Edd gasped and shot into the room. He stared at Kevin's messy room; he bit his bottom lip once more. He had to fight the urge to clean. He then noticed food on Kevin's bed next to his hat. He turned to see Kevin's smirk. "W-What is this?" He questioned, slowly moving towards his hat.

Kevin chuckled at him, "You look ridicules like that with your back all exposed." He walked over to his bed and sat down. "Sit."

Edd immediately did so, pulling his shirt down and yanking his hat back on. He sighed in relief, this was much better. Looking at the food, he picked it up and sat it in his lap. This wasn't really the best place to enjoy his meal but he wasn't ready to anger the ginger in front of him.

Kevin grabbed his back and dug around with a frown. Pulling out a sheet of paper, he showed it to Edd. "Do my homework Dork, I don't know how to do it and I can't afford to fail my class." His expression was serious.

Edd blinked at him before taking a bite of his meatloaf. It tasted wonderful, he'd have to make sure he'd thank Kevin's mother. Swallowing his food, he shook his head. "I'm not doing your homework." He said as he managed to keep eye contact. His heart still thumped hard in his chest, he was still trying to figure out why.

Kevin frowned, "What in the hell do you mean you're not going to do it?" He asked, clutching the paper in his hand. "Do as I say or I'll-"

Edd gave a smile, "Do what Kevin? All I have to do is tell the school that the star player of the football team is living with the number one "nerd" of the school. I know you don't want that so I hope you think twice about threatening me." He huffed as he stood up. "Now, I am going to enjoy my meal elsewhere. If you wish for help with your homework, I will be glad to give you assistance. You know exactly where to find me." He said before leaving, smiling at Kevin's surprised expression.

Kevin watched his door close, "What in the hell was that?" He looked back at his paper, "Guy sure has guts." He sighed before looking back at the door. "Damn…"

**A/N: Look's like our lil Eddward has grown some balls. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys and oh I have a question. Seeing I put this on T instead of M, Would you guys mind Lime? Just wondering, I don't want to write something you're uncomfortable with reading. Let me know in a review.**


	4. Homework and Cookies

**A/N: Hey you guys! What's up? First off, to my lime question, I didn't mean lemon you guys. I don't want to make this an M rated story. I just wanna write some descriptive stuff without putting dick in da booty you know? Anyway, lillyredbird, I don't mind your review. I love them. Thank you all so much for everything. Enjoy.**

_Homework and Cookies_

Edd sat in his room, his eyes scanned over the paper he was currently working on. It was calculus, an easy subject for him. Right now though, he was stuck on a problem. Tapping his pencil on the tip of his hat, he sighed softly. Hearing a light tap on his door, he looked up. "Come on in." He called, setting his homework to the side.

The door opened and Kevin stood there, his expression looking defeated. "I didn't want it to come to this, but help me with my homework Double Dweeb." He pleaded as he began walking in, slumping down on the bed, he frowned. "I don't understand any of this!" He huffed.

Edd looked down at the paper to see many eraser marks. His eyes scanned the numbers that were the problems on the sheet. He lightly took the pencil from Kevin's hand and pointed to the number. "To figure this out, you need to get rid of the fraction. Do you know how to do that?" He asked and watched Kevin stare at the paper. "How much do you pay attention in class?" He then asked.

Kevin looked at him and shrugged. "I get my needed hours of sleep in there. Also, the girls can't get enough of me. They just have to tell me about their boring days." He rolled his eyes, "When am I even going to need to know these things?" He asked with annoyance.

Edd chuckled, "Tomorrow, the day after that. As long as you are in school, you'll be using this. Now, to get rid of the fraction, you have to take the bottom number and multiply it on both sides." He explained, showing each step slowly. Then you divide this on both sides, then subtract… That's your answer." He circled the number with a smile.

Kevin took the paper and stared at it for a long moment. "You make it seem so easy…" Taking his pencil back, he muttered quick thanks and quickly vanished from the room.

Edd chuckled and picked his own things back up, he loved helping others with homework they had trouble with. Trying at the problem he was stuck with, he got mid done with it until there was another knock. "Come in." He called once more.

The door opened again and Kevin stood there again. He walked over to the bed and showed him the second problem. "I don't get it." He said with a blank expression, hiding the annoyance inside. "How do you do it?"

Edd chuckled and grabbed the pencil. He showed him once more how to do it, "Now this time, stay in here until you get the third one done." He ordered, waiting patiently as Kevin slowly worked the problem out. He smiled as he saw him circle the correct answer. "See? I knew you could do it." He laid down on his bed and yawned. "Just come back if you get stuck again."

Kevin gave a quick nod before disappearing out of the room.

Edd looked out of the window when seeing it was becoming dark. Picking up his cell phone, he noticed he had a miss call from his mother. Calling her back, he smiled as he conversed with the woman. They had arrived safely to the cruise ship, he was relieved. Now they were sailing to who knew where. Rolling onto his side, he closed his eyes. Beginning to go to sleep, he heard another knock. Turning over, he looked at Kevin. "Yes?"

Kevin sighed softly, "I finished my homework, thanks Dork. I guess there's one good reason I have to be stuck with you living here." He held out a plate with what looked like cookies. "Mom baked some, you want one?" He offered as he began walking over.

Edd sat up and accepted one with a soft smile. "Does she do things like this all the time?" He asked, nibbling softly on the cookie.

Kevin sat and sighed, "Yeah. She does it all the time; you'd think I'd be bloated by now." He chuckled softly, "So get used to it."

Edd stared down at the cookie for a long moment, "I haven't had someone cook me something like this in a long time." He then paused, his smile dropping. "I haven't had someone cook me anything in a long time…" He then looked up and grinned, "I appreciate it dearly."

Kevin stared at him for a long moment, chewing up his food. Swallowing it, he looked over at Jim. "So what's up with the cactus?" He asked. "Why did you name him Jim? Why did you even name him?" He questioned, trying to change the subject.

Edd looked over at his plant and grinned. "There are so many stories I could tell you about him.I received him as a gift when he just started growing. Would it be weird if I said he knew more about me than my parents?" He asked with a smile and laugh but his eyes read otherwise.

Kevin avoided his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, "I… guess not." He broke the last cookie and handed him the other while he chewed his in his mouth. Ignoring Edd's light blush, he stood up. "Night Dork." He said before leaving, not another word coming from his mouth.

Edd smiled and ate the split cookie. Dusting himself off, he got comfortable under his blankets. "Goodnight Kevin…" He mumbled before dozing off.

oOoOoOo

The sound of Edd's alarm rang loudly; Edd groaned and hit the button to turn it off. "Too early…" He groaned as he slid out of bed. Standing up, he yawned as he grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. He could barely keep his eyes open as he closed the door. Turning the shower on, his pajamas hit the ground. He went to pull off his hat before realizing it must have fallen off while he was sleeping. Shrugging, he hopped into the hot shower.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he let the steaming water run down his body. Grabbing the soap, he began scrubbing his body. It wasn't until he was washing his hair for the second time that he heard a pounding on the door. He gasped softly, "Currently in use!" He called out.

"I gotta piss! Get the hell out!" Came an annoyed, tired voice. Edd easily figured it was it was Kevin. "Fuck it, I'm coming in." He opened the door, too tired to care if Edd was in.

Edd grew red and covered his body even though the solid black curtain was already doing its job. He didn't care, he had to make sure. "I-I'm in here Kevin! Can you not just wait another few minutes?"

Kevin sighed as he relieved himself, "Shut up. This is my house; I can do what I want. Got a problem with it? Go back to your house." With a smirk, he flushed the toilet.

If Edd wasn't awake, he definitely was now. He shrieked when freezing water poured out of the shower head. Hugging the cold wall, he groaned softly as he shivered.

Kevin let out a laugh, "See you at breakfast Dork. Next time, learn how to lock the door." He then left with an amused expression.

Edd blushed heavily as he turned the water off. "What a jerk…" He grumbled and reached out for the towel he had set out. Running the fuzzy fabric across his face, he sighed into it. He then resumed drying his body off and then his hair. Getting out of the tub, he walked over to the mirror. Dropping the towel, he shook his head at the mess. Getting dressed, he headed back to his room. He made sure to keep an eye open for Kevin.

Closing his door, he frowned when seeing his hat on the floor. "Oh how unsanitary…" Digging around in his suitcase, he found his disinfectant spray and attacked his hat with it. Once it was dry, he put his hat on. Smiling, he proceeded to head down to breakfast.

**A/N: That's all folks. Hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you think in a review. Shanks!**


	5. Fever

**A/N: Heyyy, how are all of you guys? I missed you all, did you miss me? Nah. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

_Fever_

Edd smiled as he accepted the eggs and sausages from Kevin's mother. "Thank you so much Mrs. Barr." He enjoyed his meal, his expression happy like usual. Hearing Kevin come in, he looked up to see him thankfully dressed this time. He blushed slightly and looked back down. The scene in the bathroom popped back up in his memory and he shook his head. "Good morning Kevin."

Kevin sat down with his plate and glanced over at Edd. "Mornin'." He mumbled, taking a bite of the sausage and sighing. He yawned and wiped his eyes. "I gotta go to school early today. Coach wanted me there so we can talk about the upcoming game to the freshmen." He shrugged.

His father nodded, "That's fine with us." He said as he flipped to the next page of his newspaper.

Edd finished his food and stood. "I need to be going as well, thank you for the food." He handed Mrs. Barr his plate and grabbed his bag. "Have a wonderful day." Biting his lip, he looked at Kevin. "See you at school." He then turned and left the house.

It was chilly today; the clouds above him were a threatening dark gray. "Should I get my umbrella?" He wondered to himself and gave a small shrug. "I'm sure it'll be alright." He headed to Eddy's house like usual but this time, the door was locked. "How odd…" Knocking lightly, he didn't get an answer. Maybe they left without him today. Sighing softly, he began walking to school alone today. Halfway there was when he felt the first drop of rain. "Curses…" He quickened his step as he began feeling more rain his skin.

Panting softly, when he finally reached the school, his shoulders and hat were soaked. He caught his breath and sighed, he should have been much more prepared for this. Shivering slightly, he tried to figure out what he could do.

"Can't believe they made me walk to school. Riding motorcycles in rain can't be too dangerous." A voice huffed behind Edd.

"Kevin, we both know how dangerous it is." Nazz giggled softly. "Just be glad I brought you an extra umbrella so you wouldn't catch a cold."

Edd's eyes widened and he quickly dashed inside the nearest bathroom to avoid being seen by Kevin. Making sure no one was in here, he took his hat of and rung it out over the sinks. "She's right… what happens if I get sick?" He pulled his hat back on. He wouldn't miss school even if he was, he had perfect attendance and he planned on keeping it that way.

Grabbing many paper towels, he dabbed as much water out of his sweater as he could. Ignoring the shivers that wanted to be shuddered, he left the bathroom to go to his first period. Taking his usual seat, he waited patiently for the teacher to begin his lesson.

oOoOoOoOo

"Where were you this morning Sockhead? We were waiting at Ed's house for like… ever for you. I told you were we're going to meet up there today." Eddy huffed before taking a bit of his greasy burger.

Edd had his head rested on the table, his stomach not in the mood for any type of food at the moment. "My apologizes Eddy…" He mumbled, his eyes closing slowly. Maybe he should stop by the nurse, he wasn't feeling too good. Even this morning, he hadn't eaten his breakfast completely. His stomach ached, his face burned slightly. It could be since he hadn't been getting much sleep, he worried about his parents and everything. He was always worrying over them.

"Double D, are you alright?" Ed asked, poking Edd's hat worried.

Edd's eyes slowly reopened and he sat up. "I think… I think I'm going to stop by the nurse. See if she'll allow me to rest for the rest of lunch." He stood up and groaned softly, "I'll see you two next period." Sighing softly, he gave a small wave before heading down to the nurse. Luckily after talking to the nurse, the woman allowed him to lay in a vacant bed. Curling up, his eyes closed once more and it didn't take too long for him to slip into unconsciousness.

It wasn't until much later that he was getting shaken awake. He opened his eyes slowly to see the nurse smile at him. He sat up and looked around, wondering what happened and why he was here. It took a moment before it all came back to him. "What time is it?" He asked, his voice groggily.

The woman smiled at him, "School is almost over sweetie, I was told to wake you so you can get ready to leave. I took your temperature and it seems that you have a fever. I called your parents but they explained to me their situation. Mrs. Barr is arranged to pick you up." She said with a smile.

Edd gasped, that meant he missed all of his afternoon classes. How in the world was he supposed to catch up? "C-Can I go talk to some of my teachers?" He stood up and immediately felt light headed. His hand covered his mouth, his stomach tightening. He sat back down and muttered an apology.

The nurse gave a small pat to his shoulder, "Homework and notes were already taken care of." She smiled, "It's alright Mr. Vincent, we have this already ready." She said as she pointed to a folder. "Now, do you think you will be alright to go to your locker to get your things or not?"

Edd blushed lightly and nodded, he'd never been given this much attention before. "I think I can, thank you for allowing me to rest." Standing back up, he slowly made his way out of the office. He noticed Kevin's mother sitting in the office, patiently waiting for him. He looked up at the hanging clocks to see there was still half an hour til school was over. Sighing, he stopped at his locker. Opening it up, he took out what he needed before closing it. Going back to the nurse, he thanked her once more before grabbing the folder she had.

Making his way to the office, he signed himself out with a soft sigh. "Sorry for the trouble…" He apologized as he walked beside the woman towards her car.

Kevin's mother smiled, "It's completely fine dear. You should have said something this morning if you weren't feeling good." Getting in, she started the car. "Just go straight to bed once we get home and ill make you a nice bowl of chicken soup."

Edd stared at her as she listened to her speak. His lips quivered softly, "T-Thank you…"

The woman smiled, "No problem Eddward. It's my job to make sure everyone feels their best every day." She grinned and began driving. The car ride was silent besides the light pit patter of the rain against the windows.

Edd closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. So, is this what it felt like to have a family? Just the thought of it made him miss his parents even more.

**A/N: Hello again, did you all enjoy this chapter? Not much KevEdd but just you all wait! It'll happen you just gotta be patient. So, question. Am I doing okay with this so far? I don't want to disappoint lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and thanks so much for reading. Please leave a review.**


	6. Soup

**A/N: Ermermer…. Enjoy…thanks…. Review…**

_Soup_

Edd stirred in his bed and yawned as he woke up. The sun was rising, Edd looked around confused. Reality sat in and he shot out of bed in a flash. Swooning, he rushed out of the room. He had overslept, he was late for school! Running down the stairs two at a time, he was surprised to see Kevin on the floor in the living room. "Kevin? Why aren't we at school?!"

Kevin glanced back at him and shook his head. "It's Saturday Dork. Go back to bed." He huffed, noticing Edd's flushed face from his sickened state. He groaned when Edd stepped forward and took a cautious seat on the couch.

Edd gave a small smile and looked around, "Where are your parents? Still in bed?" He asked curious. He tugged his hat down self consciously just to make sure it was on all the way.

Kevin turned back to the TV and changed the channel. "They went out to do some shopping." He answered simply with a small shrug. "Mom left you some food in the fridge to microwave. Just to let you know, I ate your bacon."

Edd gasped, "Why the bacon?" He asked with a pout and stood. "It may be very greasy and unhealthy but gosh darn it; I love it every now and then." He huffed and slowly made his way to the kitchen. Looking in the fridge, he pulled out a covered plate. Unwrapping it, all he saw was toast; even it had a bite mark. "What else did you eat of mine?" He called.

Kevin stepped into the kitchen and smirked, "Should have been up earlier." He walked beside Edd and pulled a can of soda out of the fridge. "Make a sandwich or something." Grabbing the toast, he quickly ate the rest of it. "Yum." He headed back to the living room and sat back down.

Edd gaped towards Kevin's direction, was he serious? Opening the cupboards, his eyes wandered over the different types of food. He sighed, "Come make me soup!" He called, deciding to give it a try. "Kevin…." He groaned.

"Go back to sleep!" Kevin called from the living room.

Edd bit his lip and walked back towards Kevin. He sat down next to him and sighed. "I will after you make me soup." He didn't know if the blush burning on his cheeks were from the sickness or being this close to Kevin or not. "I'm your guest, feed me soup."

Kevin's eyes narrowed, "I don't give a damn what you are, make your own soup." He huffed before trying to pay attention to what he was watching.

Edd sighed and nudged him, knowing he was pushing it by doing this simple action. "Please? Pretty please?" He asked again. He grabbed Kevin's sleeve and tugged on it. "Soup…"

Kevin shot up, "Holy hell man! Fine! I'll make you some damn soup!" He huffed and stormed to the kitchen.

Edd smiled and fell onto his side against the ground. "So unsanitary…" He'd make sure to take a shower after this. Staring at the TV, he grabbed the remote and changed it to something much more educational. "I want chicken noodle!" He called with a grin. He swore he heard Kevin mock him; this only caused him to giggle. He yawned and closed his eyes, only planning to rest them for a short second.

It wasn't until minutes later that Kevin came back with a bowl and a deep frown. "I have your stupid soup." He huffed and got no response, "Dork?" He looked down to see Edd sleeping peacefully. "This is why I told you to go to bed…" He groaned and sat the bowl down on the coffee table. Picking Edd up gently and easily, he was surprised by the little weight Edd really was. Bringing him over to the couch, he placed him on it, causing Edd to be only halfway sitting. His head was slumped on the arm of the couch.

Kevin groaned once more, "You are making me work too much Dork…" He grumbled as he went to reposition Edd so the other wouldn't be cramping in pain when he woke up. Moving his head, he accidently caused Edd's hat to pull slightly, revealing part of Edd's thick, raven hair. Kevin stared hard at it before his thumb brushed against one of the curls. Brows furrowing, his other fingers lightly touched Edd's hair. It was softer than it looked, Edd must have taken great care of it. He instantly pulled away when Edd stirred with a smile. Blushing lightly, Kevin crossed his arms and pretended to watch the boring documentary Edd had put on.

Edd slowly curled up into a ball and moved around until he was comfortable. He smiled softly and hugged the small square pillow that had been on the couch.

Kevin ran a hand through his ginger locks, shaking his head; he went up to his room. Grabbing the blanket on his bed, he went back downstairs and covered Edd. "I'm eating that soup too." He huffed softly as he made sure Edd was covered all the way. Pulling away from Edd, he snatched the remote from the floor and changed it to a football game. He needed this to feel manly again.

oOoOoOo

Edd stirred and inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent around him. Hugging the blanket, he enjoyed what he smelled. Eyes opening slightly, he noticed what he was sniffing. It was a blanket he hadn't recognized, he then noticed he was on the couch. How on earth had he gotten here? How had he fallen back asleep? He was feeling better though, it seemed a lot of sleep was just what he needed.

Sitting up, he fixed his hat and looked around. The living room was silent, it seemed Kevin's parent hadn't gotten home yet either. Getting up, he folded the blanket up neatly and carried it upstairs with him. Lightly knocking on the door, he waited patiently for it to open. When it did, he smiled. "Is this yours by any chance?" He questioned.

Kevin nodded and took the blanket. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I… put the soup in the fridge if you still wanted it. Just warm it up and it should be fine." He muttered and started closing his door.

Edd blushed and smiled, "Thank you Kevin. I didn't know you were so kind." Just as the words left his lips, Kevin's door quickly slammed shut. He blinked confused. "A 'you're welcome' isn't necessary…" He murmured softly before heading back to his room with a confused expression.

Kevin on the other hand had dropped the blanket and slid his back down the door. His cheeks burned as he held his head in his hands. "What in the fuck is wrong with me?"

**A/N: Woah! I thought this chapter was freakin adorable you guys. What did you think? Do you agree? Let me know in a review :D Thanks for reading and hopefully you all enjoyed as much as I did writing this! :DDDD**


	7. Football Game

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks so much for the reaction to the last chapter. I loved all the emails! Keep 'em comin! Enjoy and thanks for reading.  
**

_Football Game_

Cheering on both sides of him filled his ears. Edd winced when Kevin's mother grasped his hand in a death hold as she cheered her son on from the stands. He looked out to the field and squinted. He could barely tell who was who. Which one was Kevin? He gasped when she stood, pulling him along with her. The woman was strong; he'd give her credit for that. He listened to her and the other people yell happily. Pulling away, he smiled shyly. "I'm going to go get us a cup of hot chocolate." He said calmly.

Kevin's mother nodded and dug around in her purse as her attention was still on Kevin. She handed him a few dollars, "Buy whatever you want sweetie." She said before clapping her hands. "Go Peach Cobblers!"

Edd chuckled at the woman before politely moving passed the others. Once reaching the concession stand, he sighed in relief when the warmth surrounded him, it was terribly cold outside. He didn't know how the people who went to every game dealt with it. Ordering two cups of the hot beverage, he took a small sip of it. Looking the rest of the menu over, he smiled. "Can I get some cotton candy also?" He asked and paid the woman what she asked.

Two weeks had passed since he first moved in with the Barr's. His entire lifestyle had changed since that moment had come, here he was drinking this chocolaty liquid and about to dig into this fluffy, sugary goodness. The old Edd would be worried constantly about his teeth by now. Sighing softly, he made his way back to the stands. "I bought us some cotton candy."

He instantly noticed how nervous the woman was. Looking back at the game, he noticed the score was tied. He couldn't understand why the woman got so emotional during this. He handed her the drink and got comfortable.

She took a sip and winced at the temperature, "I don't like cotton candy but thanks anyway. Give some to Kevin later, he loves it. She said nonchalantly, her eyes never leaving the score board.

Edd raised a brow before shrugging it off. He bit into a piece and smiled at her. Looking back at the field, he watched the ball being thrown. Then he felt Kevin's mother grip his wrist again, it wasn't long before the crowd began cheering again. He gave a small clap, wanting to show that he did somewhat care.

"Touchdown!" Kevin's mother shot up and grinned. "My baby got us a touchdown!" She yelled and waved her arms.

Edd chuckled and took another sip. This woman was such a strange person. It was a bit before he and the gingered woman to make it off the stands. He hugged the half eaten bag before being stopped.

"Can you go fetch Kevin? Just wait here while I go warm up the car." She asked pleadingly, her shoulders quivering from the cold. Smiling at his nod, she rushed towards the parking lot.

Edd blushed lightly as he waited, his body also shivering slightly. Lifting his scarf so it covered his mouth and nose, he stood there patiently. Minutes passed and there was still no sign of the other. Walking over to a trash bin, he threw his cup away. Glancing up into the sky, he grinned at the multiple stars. He would have started to name of constellations' if it weren't for an arm that draped around his neck and pulled him close.

"Guess who got the winning touchdown." Kevin grinned cockily as he hiked a thumb towards him, "This guy." Pulling away, he looked down at a reddened faced Edd. "Where's mom?" He then asked, looking around but not seeing her.

Edd looked down at the cotton candy, he swallowed hard. It seemed his personality wasn't the only thing that had come to his attention that has changed in the past two weeks. "S-She's waiting for us in the car…" He looked back up to see Kevin's smirk. "Don't make fun of me…" He huffed, his burning cheeks only growing. He pushed the bag against Kevin's chest, "Your mother said you love cotton candy. So take it." He then began speed walking towards the parking lot.

It didn't take long for Kevin to catch up, "You ate half of it…" Shoving his hand inside, he pulled out a piece and ate it. "Thanks Dork. Hell, thanks for coming to the game. Didn't think you'd ever come to one." He smiled and ate another piece.

Getting inside the car, Edd made sure to put his seatbelt on. Closing his eyes, he smiled softly as he listened to Kevin enthuse about the game to his mother. He then opened his eyes at a word he didn't completely enjoy.

"Am I dropping you off at your girlfriend's like usual?" His mother teased with a smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend mom… She's… Nazz…" Kevin slouched in the front seat. "I'm going to stay home, I have stuff to do." He huffed and crossed his arms.

Edd gave a small relieved sigh, that made him glad. He had nothing against the blond but whenever he thought about Kevin and her being together, alone particularly, it made him seem like he was…. Jealous. That was ridiculous though. He quickly looked away when Kevin caught him staring.

"Alright, at least Eddward won't be alone. Your dad and I are going to a fancy restaurant and probably won't be home until later tomorrow." She explained as she pulled into their driveway.

Edd got out and waited for the other two before making his way up to the guest bedroom he was in ownership of currently. Grabbing his phone, he frowned when seeing no new messages or calls. "Third day in a row…" Dropping the phone on the bed, he fell into the blankets, not bothering to strip out of what he was wearing just yet. His heart pounded and tears filled his eyes. He missed them; he missed them so much it wasn't even funny. The tears soon rolled down his cheeks and his body shook lightly as he hugged a pillow. What if something had happened to them? What if his one true phobia would come true. What if he truly became... alone?

There was a knock before the door opened. "Dork?" He called out and flipped the light on. His eyes widened when he noticed Edd sit up and look at him, tears falling from his eyes. His cheeks burning and his expression depressed. Kevin grit his teeth and stepped towards the crying nerd.

**A/N: I think I'm just gonna stop here. Leave you with a cliff hanger because I love you all so much :3 Guess you guys better review, I'll make sure Ill update asap. Love you all~~~~**


	8. Warm

**A/N: Lol, sorry for the wait. I hope you all like this chapter, I know I definitely do. It is short so my apologizes. I've just been so freakin busy. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

_Warm_

"I-I mean, do you know how many possibilities there are for something to occur on a cruise ship that can injure them?" Edd continued to sob, his hands clutching Kevin's shirt as he shoved his face into the crook of his neck so the other wouldn't see him cry. He wasn't the prettiest criers in the world.

Kevin sighed softly, a light blush burning at his cheeks as he rubbed Edd's back. "I'm sure they are just fine, maybe they just don't get signal or something where they are at." He tried, ignoring the fact that Edd was soaking one of his favorite shirts. He looked down at Edd and his blush grew slightly, "You should try to get some sleep Dork." He suggested.

Edd pulled away slowly and sniffed, "You're most likely right." Looking up at Kevin, he gave a weak smile. "Thank you…" He yawned and wiped his eyes, "I think rest is a great idea." Looking back at Kevin, he noticed how the other was looking at him, "What's wrong Kevi-" Before he could even get the word out, his back hit the bed from a push. A heavy blush grew upon his cheeks when he looked up at Kevin hovering over him. "K-Kevin?" He squeaked.

Kevin frowned and grabbed Edd's hat, pulling it off and throwing it across the room. "Listen up Dork; I don't know what you did to me over these past few weeks…" He huffed and grabbed Edd's chin.

Edd was as red as a cherry by now as he closed his eyes tight, "I-I didn't do anything to you though…" He whimpered softly, his lips quivering. His lips stopped their actions once something much more warmer pressed against them. His eyes opened to see so much ginger hair; his hands grabbed Kevin's arms and squeezed them hard. His lids began to close again as his heart thumped heavily in his chest.

It was a few moments later that Kevin pulled away. He pulled away and sat on the bed, his eyes glaring at the wall. He huffed when Edd sat up and looked at him bewildered. "What?" He asked, glaring at him then as his face slowly grew the same color as the others.

Edd lightly touched his lips, "Was…Did you just kiss me?" He asked slowly, his brain trying to wrap around the fact that that really happened a few moments ago. "It was warm, also very unsanitary. How many germs were introduced by doing such actions?" He asked, mumbling to himself.

"Don't ask me that." Kevin groaned, he ran a hand down his embarrassed face. He was surprised when Edd smiled, actually expecting the other to have pulled away with disgust. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Let's just keep this between us right now alright?"

Edd stared at him, what did he mean by "this"? What was this? He finally gave a small nod, not sure how else he should react.

Kevin sighed and placed his hand on top of Edd's curls, his own smile forming. Leaning in once more, he kissed the surprised Edd once more, making sure this kiss lasted much longer.

oOoOoOo

Edd stared up at his ceiling as morning lights flooded into the room. Did last night really happen? Maybe it was just another one of his fantasy dreams. How terrible it would be if that was true. That guy took his first kiss, how embarrassing. His face began to burn once more as he remembered every kiss. Crawling out of bed, he grabbed some clothes to shower. What if Kevin's mother would have caught them? How angry would she be?

Sighing softly, he stripped quickly and got in the shower. Minutes passed of him standing under the steaming hot water before he finally began washing his hair. His thoughts were full of the ginger haired man who was currently across the hall. When he was done with his shower, he got dressed and headed downstairs. Glancing around, he noticed Kevin's mother putting her ear rings in and his father tightening his tie.

"Have fun you two," He said with a friendly smile. He blushed when his mother hugged him, his eyes closing for a short moment.

"Your mother got a hold of me last night, she said hello. I guess they're in a part of the ocean that has no reception!" She laughed and patted his head, "But they're on some island and they're okay." She said, noticing Edd grin and immediately brighten up.

Edd took a step back and clasped his hands together, "Have a great time!" He rushed upstairs, he just had to tell Kevin to grand news. Stopping at the other's door, he immediately pushed it open. It was still dark so Edd had a little trouble walking through the mess. "Kevin?" He whispered loudly. Noticing a lump on the bed, he walked over and shook him. "Wake up. I have something to tell you!"

Kevin's eyes opened slightly and he growled in annoyance. Rolling to face Edd, he snatched the other by his arm and pulled him down onto the bed. "Shut up Dork… I still need sleep…" He hugged the blushing Edd as he began falling back asleep.

Edd tried to get out of the hold, "Kevin… No." He huffed and tugged away. He sighed in defeat and got comfortable in Kevin's arms. "Your mom told me that my mother contacted her last night. You were right," he grinned.

Kevin grunted in response tiredly, "Told you so… now be quiet." He grumbled, a yawn escaping his lips. He laid there and listen to Edd continue to babble on excitingly. He did the only thing that he knew that would silence the other, he kissed him.

And silence Edd it did. Edd closed his eyes and blushed heavily. Pulling away, he hid his face in Kevin's bare chest. He made sure to remain quiet this time. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, maybe a little extra sleep wouldn't hurt him.

**A/N: OuO So…. Tell me in a review what you thought.**


	9. Depression

**A/N: Sorry for the wait you guys… I've just hit a wall in my head. Got writers block a little. I just suddenly thought about this and had to write it up. It's late as hell here but I had to get it out of my system. I've been feeling a little down myself, especially with mother's day coming up. Anyway, if anything in this upsets you, I apologize. I'm here to talk. Anyway, enjoy and thanks for reading.**

_Depression_

"_What happed this weekend was a mistake. I regret everything."_

Edd stared blankly at his test. Fifteen minutes had passed since he was first given it; he hadn't even bothered writing his name. His back ached from being slammed up against the lockers just during class exchange a little bit ago. The expression Kevin wore burned into his mind. He swallowed the lump in his throat. What had happened?

Nazz and the red head had been walking in the halls, his arm wrapped securely around the blond. Edd had seen it with his eyes, his ears heard about the new number one couple. When he finally got Kevin alone, he immediately confronted the other. Kevin had reacted so… differently.

Edd's grip on his pencil tightened, he couldn't think straight. The thought of the gingers warm lips being on another person caused so much jealousy to well up in him. Edd frowned and scratched his name on the paper. He then began to scribble down the answers, his eyes narrowing on each paper. For once in his life, he didn't care if he got a hundred percent on a test.

The bell finally rang and Edd stood, walking over to the teacher to give him the paper. Hugging his messenger bag close to him, he left the building, ignoring the excitement in other students' voices. Going back to the house he was staying in was the last place he wanted to go. Biting his lip, he looked up at the Barr's house. Looking across the street, he then looked at his house. Crossing the street, he grabbed the spare key they hid in the flower pot. Unlocking the door, he stepped inside and closed it behind him. "I'll be perfectly fine here alone…"

That was the case, he was alone… just like usual. Why did everyone he loved seem to disappear from his life? Taking his shoes off, he pulled his slippers on. Trudging his way to his room, he walked over to his bed and collapsed. His breathing slowing, he laid there, his eyes just staring at the wall across from him. Suddenly closing them tight, he tried his hardest not to cry. "Crying gets you nowhere Eddward." He reminded himself softly.

He didn't know how long it was he laid there before he heard a soft buzzing from his bag. Sitting up, he grabbed his bag and dug his hand around. Felling the cellular device, he flipped it open and stiffened. It was Kevin.

_Where are you? Mom's worried._

Edd swallowed hard, his fingers trembling slightly. "You really have nerve texting me after what happened…" He muttered before typing, 'A friends.' He wrapped his arms around his knees and hugged them. 'I'll be back later.' He then quickly typed, his heart racing. What was he doing? He immediately flipped it back open when it vibrated.

_Okay._

Edd stared at the message for a long moment, wondering how he should react. Should he just shrug it off and think good riddance? Maybe cry, such a short message. "He's probably with Nazz anyway…" The ravenette grumbled under his breath. His frown reformed, he didn't want to see Kevin ever again. His hands tugged at his hat, his expression frustrated. "When did I even start accepting romance into my life?" He asked himself.

Edd slowly stood and made his way down to the kitchen. It being almost empty, he had few choices on what to eat. Getting a can of mixed fruit, he poured it into a bowl and took a seat. The sound of silence surrounded him as he ate a spoonful. Swallowing it down, his stomach didn't like it too much. His hunger was slowly diminishing.

How in the world had once guy brought Edd's mood so down? "It was just a kiss; it didn't even have to mean he liked you. Many countries welcome people with a kiss." He told himself. "Who cares if he softly spoke such nice things into your ear?" He held his flushed cheeks and groaned. "For a genius, you're an idiot for falling in love with someone who hated you when you were kids." He sighed softly, "Why am I talking to myself? Am I really that lonely?"

Standing up, he pushed his chair back in and placed the bowl of fruits into the fridge. He could eat that for breakfast tomorrow if he was hungry. Going back up to his room, he got comfortable in his bed. It felt strange without having Jim here but he wouldn't take the chance going to go get the cactus.

Closing his eyes, he slipped into unconsciousness. What felt like mere minutes, were actually hours as his alarm went off on his phone. "Curses…" He groaned and tiredly got up. Going to the bathroom, he began his usual routine, the one he had done every day at this house when it was just him. He prepared his own meal, sat in silence and left for school at the same time he always did. He didn't leave early like usual just because a shirtless red head came and sat by him every morning.

School was the same as usual except that he had to quickly do his homework he had completely forgotten about. Each class ran as slow as they had yesterday and the day before. The lectures sounded the same; each class gave out assignments like they usually did. The same students complained about the work, their groans and moans not affecting the teacher a bit. Edd just did as he always did and got everything done like he should.

Lunch was quiet; Edd didn't bother telling Eddy that his new scamming plots would backfire on him. He didn't bother looking over at the football teams table. He didn't bother giving Kevin a second glance. He just ate the mysterious meal the lunch ladies had slopped down on his tray. Even when they went to English, he didn't even react to hearing Nazz giggle at whatever Kevin was saying. He ignored Kevin's glanced, forcing himself to think the ginger was looking at the posters on the wall behind him.

Three teachers had already asked him if he was alright, asking if he needed to go to the councilor of if he wanted to talk. There was nothing to talk about though, he was sad and no one could possibly make him feel better. No one could stop the tears that wanted to fall every time Kevin popped up into his mind.

What was the term people used for people who felt this way? Depressed? Was he depressed? No, he was just tired. _Tired of everything. Tired of life._ He wasn't depressed; he had no reason to be. He had caring friends; he was loved by his parents he never saw. He was fine. That's what he told everyone and they seemed to believe it, not daring to ask again. Maybe if they did though... maybe it would have changed something... anything.

Walking back home and back to school, the process only repeated. Everyday ran slower and slower, his hundred percents turned to nineties, and then eighties. After a slow week had passed, Edd couldn't help but think if this was all really worth it. Being home alone, no one could stop him from doing what he wanted. All week, not one word from his parents. Eddy and Ed didn't really have much to say to him either.

Staring at the small, rusted blade, he sat on his bed, hugging his knees. The same thoughts flooded his mind; _no one will miss you. You are alone. You'll be happier dead. Why not?_ Tears stung at his eyes, the vision of the blade becoming blurry. He looked up when his phone buzzed loudly. Standing up, he made slow steps towards his dresser where his phone rested. Flipping his phone open, even through the tears, he could clearly see what it said and who it was from.

_Come home already Dork._

**A/N: So sorry for the sad chapter you guys, I thought this would be a good one though. Edd finally hit rock bottom, now he just has to slowly crawl his way back up so he can be in the arms of his red headed ginger. I hope I didn't depress you all too much. Tell me all your thoughts in a review. Love you all~~**


	10. Happy

**A/N: So, once again, sorry for the wait. I've just had a lot of things on my mind. This is a way to escape reality so I try to take the voyage but sometimes I miss the trip. Seems I'm currently out of money and can't afford the ticket. So anyway, this is a brighter chapter and I hope you all enjoy this. Hopefully it brings a smile to your face as it did mine. Leave a review if you have time. Can't believe were almost to 50. May be more if you read this later. Idk. Read on, enough of my blabbering. Love you all.**

_Happy_

Edd's back hit the wall as his fingers entangled themselves in Kevin's shirt. Hot tears streamed down his reddened cheeks as Kevin's lips attacked his own. He hadn't even been here for ten minutes and he was already getting attacked by the redhead. The parents of the said boy had been out on another one of their dates so he knew the two wouldn't be interrupted.

What had caused him to come back? Was it the text send by the guy who betrayed him? Maybe he just wasn't ready to die. It was so painful to stay away, no matter what Kevin had done. He couldn't hate the ginger, no matter what happened. Maybe it was Jim; he was probably currently dying while Edd was occupied.

A small gasp escaped his lips as Kevin attacked him neck, small marks following each kiss. His legs felt weak, he bit his lip when Kevin suddenly lifting him up by his legs, wrapping the limbs around his waist. "K-Kevin…" He groaned softly, outstretching his neck for the other to make more marks.

Kevin's tongue ran along the love bites, his fingers clutched at Edd's had before he tossed it somewhere. "It was all fake… everything…" He mumbled against Edd's skin. "With Nazz… She asked me to do this so some loser would get off her case." His mouth moved its way back to Edd's kiss swollen lips, his tongue lightly pressing against his closed entrance. "Forgive me Dork…. Please…"

Edd's heart began to beat faster, his arms found themselves around the others neck. "I…. I do…" He whispered softly before his own tongue ran against Kevin's, deepening the kiss. Feeling the pressed feeling from the wall disappear, he clung to Kevin as the other carried him to his messy bed. His back hit the blankets, his blush grew darker. "K-Kevin… I…" More tears filled his eyes. "I'm so sorry." He blubbered, his hands wiping at his continuously tear falling eyes.

Kevin smiled softly and moved his hands so he could look into Edd's blue eyes. "You did nothing wrong Double Dweeb." He sighed and wiped some of the tears, "Stop crying now, I never could really comfort a crying person." When realizing Edd wasn't even close to finishing his tears, Kevin rolled off of him and sat with his legs crossed. Pulling Edd into his lap, he hugged the crying teen. "I guess there's a first for everything…" He mumbled, closing his eyes as he listened to Edd mutter more apologizes. "Oh, and before I forget to tell you and you have a few heart attacks, your room is trashed. I know how you like your things clean and organized." He shrugged. "I went through some stages while you were gone."

Edd looked up at him confused, "Stages?" He questioned.

Kevin nodded, "The first day didn't really affect me… I thought you'd come running back home. After seeing you entirely ignore my presence, I began feeling guilty. I knew I was in the wrong, but I still wasn't ready to admit it. I expected you to come back, I waited every day after school… hell, I expected you to be doing your homework at the kitchen table while eating all the foods my mom makes…" His hold on Edd tightened, "But you didn't come back. You refused to answer my texts and calls, your phone was off…"

Edd's eyes softened, "Kevin…."

Kevin's brows furrowed, "Then I became so angry… I thought it was a good riddance. You'd only distract me… I made so many excuses to make it seem so reasonable. I was so mad; I went to your room and destroyed everything, until I saw your damn cactus. That was about the time I couldn't handle it anymore. I cried and cried, begged whoever was listening for you to come back. I hated myself so much, I still kind of do." He confessed softly. "I talked to your friends… I was stupid not to think you were at your house. I should have known, then I would have dragged you back whether you wanted to or not." His eyes closed and he let another sigh slip past his lips. "I didn't know loss until you left my side."

Edd's lip quivered, "I-If you think this will make me feel better, it's not… I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry." And the waterworks resumed, he listened to Kevin shush him softly, his eyelids soon drooped closed. "Kevin…" He mumbled softly; sleep threatening to fall upon him at any moment. "I love you." He whispered, a small yawn escaping passed his lips.

Kevin rested his head on top of Edd's, his black hair tickling Kevin's neck. "You got me in deep Dork. I just want you to know that I lov-" He paused when he heard small snores coming from the other. A smile formed, "Maybe next time Double D…. I'll tell you then and make sure you know it's true."

oOoOoOo

Edd smiled as he looked down at the large, red one hundred percent mark on his paper. He noticed a small note in the corner. 'Glad your back Eddward.' That wasn't the first teacher to mention his improvements. He had made sure to apologize to each teacher for his strange attitude.

Ever since this morning when he was squeezed to death by Kevin's mother and kissed by you know who as a wake up gift, his day had gone great. He didn't even mind seeing Nazz and Kevin together because he knew. He knew by the way Kevin stared at him that he shouldn't get a tad jealous.

"_I'll make it up to you. Just let me do this for Nazz, over the years, she has done so much for me. I have to do this. Maybe tonight we can get a tad farther than we did last night."_

Edd blushed as he headed towards lunch, shaking his thoughts away. Taking a seat in front of the dull looking Ed's, he smiled brightly. "So Eddy, I considered your plan and I highly doubt it will work. So, as a friend, I drew blueprints for a much better one."

Eddy looked up at Edd shocked, he then turned away. "Damn it Sockhead, you already have me in tears." He sighed, relieved that his friend was back to normal.

Ed grinned and pulled Edd into a hug, "You haven't smiled in so long Double D! You look so pretty!"

Edd groaned as Ed's body odor reached his nose. Managing to pull away, he chuckled. "I apologize for that." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I went through some personal things but now I am okay." Looking down at his tray, he frowned. "But I do wish these lunch ladies would serve us more presentable food." Getting ready to stand up, he heard his cell phone ring in his bag. "Curses! I must have forgotten to turn it down… who in the world would be texting me during school hours?" He asked as he dug around in his bag. Finding his cell phone, he opened the message. Reading it, his face quickly grew hot.

Eddy glanced at his phone, "Who is it?" He asked curiously, taking a sip of his milk.

Edd glanced over at the jocks table, his heart thumping as he noticed Kevin looking his way. The smirk on his lips made chills run through him. He then suddenly stood, "Ah, just… a message from my favorite science magazine publishing. Seems they came out with a new issue." He straightened his tie, "Please excuse me but I need to use the restroom." Cheeks burning hotter, he began heading out of the cafeteria and to the bathroom. Giving a small smile, he heard footsteps behind him. He knew exactly who it was.

**A/N: Hmm Should I end it here you guys? I think this is a pretty happy ending. Idk, tell me what you think in a review. :3 Go on. Thanks for reading and if this is the last chapter, then thank you all so much for being here with me. If not then…. I'll talk to you later? Lol, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed.**


	11. Love

_Love_

Edd swallowed hard as he stood in front Kevin. "You don't have to do this you know…" He mumbled, his cheeks burning as he shivered. Being shirtless was one thing, but why on earth did Kevin have to have his air conditioner at its highest? He bit his lip lightly as Kevin put a jersey on him, "People will figure it out you know…"

Kevin examined Edd in his old jersey, "So?" He asked, noticing how large it was on the other. He then grabbed Edd's chin, "They'll find out one way or another." He placed a light kiss on his lips, "I'm just hoping you don't distract me during this game, I mean, you're just so _sexy_ in my clothes Dork." He smirked when seeing Edd blush harder. The redhead sighed when he heard his mother calling for them. "Let's go, you know how mom is. She just has to get her seat." Rolling his eyes with a smile, he pulled himself away.

Edd clutched the jersey in his hand and smiled a bit himself. Leaving the room, he was stopped by Kevin's back. "What is it Kevin?" He asked slowly.

Kevin turned and looked at him, "If I win this game, I want something from you."

Edd blushed, "What? W-Well… I guess…" He bit his lip harder and gasped when Kevin yanked him towards his body. "K-Kev-!" He was silenced by a hardened kiss. His lids dropped, his legs felt like jello. Kevin always kissed him, why did he still get feelings such as this? When Kevin broke the kiss, he panted softly. "What do you want?" He asked, his brain slowly recollecting itself.

Kevin had his own tint to his cheek, "It's been two months Dork… I wanna take it to the next step."

oOoOoOo

Edd hadn't even been listening to the game, not even to Kevin's screaming mother. This time, his father was next to her so at least she wasn't attacking Edd anymore with her excitement. He was staring blankly into the void of nothingness, his thoughts running everywhere. The next step… that was what Kevin wanted.

He wanted it too, right? Sex was normal between two people, whether it was with a man and a woman or two men. His hands felt sweaty, his eyes focused and looked up at the board. They were winning, by a lot too. His stomach turned, his skin paled.

"P-Please excuse me!" Covering his mouth, he rushed as fast as he could to the bathroom. Fortunately making it in time, he hurled into the toilet. Once everything was out of him, he groaned. "Curse my anxiety…" Now he'd be stressing over this for the rest of the night. What if they did do… that… and Kevin decided he wasn't really a homosexual? Would Kevin just throw him away like thrash?

Edd shook his head quickly, that couldn't be the case. Kevin did care for him, the red head had proved it in so many ways. He took a deep breath, he could do this. He wouldn't chicken out He loved Kevin and there was nothing else to it.

oOoOoOo

Edd panted softly, his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. "Y-You think they heard us? I was quite loud…"

Kevin gave a small shrug as he hugged Edd, his breath also uneven. His eyes were closed tight as he hugged him even closer. "You're stuck with now, okay? Don't expect to get out of my grasp now that we did that." His brows furrowed, "Got that, Dork?"

Edd looked at him surprised, he had been so nervous. He had thought that Kevin would be the one to leave but he had it completely wrong. Kevin was afraid that _he_ would be the one to vanish. A smile formed, "Well acknowledged Kevin. Now… how about we head to the shower? I feel quite dirty being all sweaty like this." He then paused. "Possibly a bath, my legs currently have no feeling to them…."

Kevin chuckled and kissed his lips lightly, "Yeah, sure. Just give me another minute or two, I wanna stay like this." He said softly, a smile forming.

Edd let out a giggle, "You know… I'm kind of glad my parents left me here with you guys. It will be hard to leave once they come back though…" He sighed, "Let's not think of that though." He snuggled close to Kevin. All he wanted to think about was the ginger next to him.

**A/N: Imma end it there you guys. Thanks so much for being here with me. I hope you all enjoyed and I still very much love you all. I'll try to think of something else. If you have a request for KevEdd, send me a PM. If I'm interested, I'll write it up. Cya all next time.**


End file.
